


Adicto a ti

by Alex100



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex100/pseuds/Alex100
Summary: -Si soy adicto a ti Stiles- dulces palabras susurradas de los labios del lobo que juro jamás enamorarse y que ahora su corazón pertenecía a un humano con alma de lobo.





	

 

 

Su respiración era errada, el sudor corría por su frente mientras sus embestidas eran constantes, su pulso estaba acelerado y su boca no dejaba de gemir conforme se aferraba a la débil cadera de aquel castaño debajo suyo, acaricio su muslo izquierdo y con su otra mano introdujo un dedo en la ya notable entrada del chico, estaba demás el tratar de prepararlo cuando minutos antes lo había tomado contra la mesa de la cocina de una manera salvaje que jamás creyó poseer.

Era inevitable no hacerlo pues estaba furioso con la idea de que Theo compartiera entrenamiento con su chico, porque ese pequeño saltarín era suyo, lo sabía porque cada noche le dejaba una pequeña marca en su cuello que bien podía pasar por una D en gigante.

_-Te digo que solo le enseñare todo del juego, después de dos semanas seré libre- la voz del chico sonaba tan inocente que aun así no podía evitar que sus dientes rechinaran._

_-No me agrada- responde con simpleza al mismo tiempo que terminaba de acomodarse en la cocina del chico, tomando asiento en la silla._

_-Dime que te agrada Derek?_

_Este no respondió y solo se dedicó a mirarlo._

_-No me había dado cuenta lo posesivo que puedes llegar a ser a veces- se acerca y lo abraza por la espalda._

_Eso lo tranquilizo por un momento, pero después el olor de ese tipo lo volvió a sacar de quicio y se apartó bruscamente de su lado causado una mueca de sorpresa por parte de su novio._

_-Que sucede?- confuso._

_-Apestas a ese tipo, ve a ducharte- señalo la salida de la cocina pero el castaño no le prestó atención._

_-Derek sabes que es ridículo que lo haga, eres un lobo y por más veces que me bañe me seguirás diciendo lo mismo, ya hemos pasado por esto- responde caminando hacia él, pero cada paso dado era un retrocedido del lobo._

_Era verdad, siempre le pedía que se duchara por lo menos 5 veces cuando terminaba el entrenamiento pero era porque no soportaba el olor de chicos sobre su cuerpo pálido y lleno de lunares. Pero ahora que se trataba de Theo le pediría unas 5 veces más solo para estar más tranquilo._

_-Stiles solo hazlo- su mirada era determinada._

_-No lo hare- le muestra una sonrisa divertida mientras daba un paso más hacia él._

_-Stiles no me hagas que....._

_-Que? Me arrancaras la garganta con tus dientes, eso ya está muy gastado Derek, deberías de buscar algo más que eso en lugar de preocuparme me pone más- un paso más._

_-Créeme que desearas que sea eso lo que te haga- sus ojos destellaron en un azul intenso, un azul que no daba más miedo que aquellos rojos profundos pero que lograban enchinarle los pequeños bellos de su cuerpo._

_-Pues entonces enséñame- aun no tenia en claro como habían llegado a esa situación, tal vez siempre había sido de esa manera, sus amenazas que terminaban más como chistes para el menor y aquellas miradas de complicidad que se daban en cada reunión era lo que habían hecho que la noche en que el moreno entrara a su habitación después de haber salido del problema del noguitsune terminara robándole un beso y susurrando en sus labios un **Te amo**._

_Habían pasado por tantas cosas, habían perdido a demasiadas personas en el proceso de salir adelante, de no morir, se habían regalado centenares de promesas de regreso, habían tenido miles de lágrimas, pero siempre terminaban su día con un abrazo fuerte y un beso sellando su día._

_El mayor por su lado jamás se había puesto a pensar que algún día estaría tan perdido sin ese mocoso, que terminaría dando su vida antes de que lo dañaran, porque era lo mejor que tenía, su tesoro más valioso y que no compartiría con nadie, era lo **Único** que le quedaba._

_Ya no podían hacer nada cuando se tenían en frente, ya no podían negar esa atracción que se tenían y sin ser consientes terminaban en cualquier superficie que les pudiera dar el mejor acceso hacia el otro._

_Para cuando el castaño quiso detener su caminata hacia su novio este ya había acortado la distancia y lo había aprisionado sobre la mesa, con su brazo hizo a un lado todo haciendo que todos los utensilios cayeran y provocaran un sonoro sonido al caer al suelo._

_Sus labios chocaban con fiereza sobre aquellos rosados mientras el pequeño se recostaba sobre la mesa y lo atraía más hacia él._

_-No te importa más que huela a Theo?- pregunto mientras besaba._

_-Yo te quitare su olor- no dijo nada más y levanto las caderas del castaño al mismo tiempo que sacaba su pantalón sin importarle dañarlo y arrojar en el procesos los tenis del chico._

_Ya no importaba, ahora tenía un problema más grande en su entrepierna que necesitaba con urgencia desahogarse._

_Se deshizo de su camisa dejando su fuerte torso expuesto, el menor acaricio con lentitud cada pequeño cuadro que se movía levemente a la par de su respiración._

_-Eres tan sexy- mencionaba el castaño con asombro en sus ojos._

_El mayor se inclinó sobre su cuello y comenzó a morder levemente._

_-Tu eres demasiado para mí- aspiro su aroma y beso el lóbulo de su oreja- Tu olor, esa piel tan tersa me provoca a cada segundo- su mano levanto la camisa del castaño._

_-Ah Derek- exclamo al sentir sus manos rasposas sobre uno de sus pezones._

_-Tal vez eres adicto a mí- lo menciona con burla el castaño._

_-Soy adicto a ti- lo afirma mientras se desabrocha sus pantalones y bóxer dejando el glande expuesto y levemente mojado._

_Lo toma con su mano y lo acerca a la entrada del chico, este dio un pequeño brinco al tenerlo tan cerca sin preparación pero no menciono nada, en ese momento lo deseaba dentro de él._

_Con brusquedad se adentró de una sola estocada dentro del orificio, el menor gimió de dolor para después dar señal de placer al retorcerse en aquella mesa._

_El mayor ya había perdido la cabeza, su deseo podía más que su humanidad, no era la primera vez que le sucedía eso, pero cada vez que la idea de perderlo llegaba a él tenía que buscarle una solución y tranquilidad a su lobo y que mejor que tomarlo, ese pequeño jamás se negaría, al menos por ese momento ya que olía la excitación emanar de su débil cuerpo._

_Sus movimientos eran constantes, entraba con delicadeza y después se dejaba entrar con fiereza haciendo que el castaño se desesperara por tomar algo y callar sus gemidos agudos._

_-Por dios Derek solo termina!- su desesperación era evidente, su glande temblaba conforme era azotado contra su cuerpo, escupió un poco en su mano y comenzó a acariciar el miembro de su compañero, primero con suavidad, de arriba abajo, pero después aumento el ritmo haciendo que el corazón del chico saltara dando por comprendido que su orgasmo estaba por llegar, pero no iba a dejarlo terminar así de fácil._

_Paro su movimiento de su mano al igual que sus embestidas logrando un quejido del menor._

_-De-derek- susurro en ausencia del movimiento._

_-Di que eres mío- menciono en su oído._

_-Derek que?- no sabía si estar extrañado, pero viniendo del mayor podía esperarse cualquier cosa._

_-Di que eres mío Stiles- volvió a mencionar pero esta vez se adentró una vez y salió de golpe._

_-Ah dios!! Si Derek soy tuyo cielos!!_

_No necesito más y comenzó de nuevo rápidamente con sus embestidas como con el sube y baja de su mano en el miembro del castaño._

_Fueron segundos los que pasaron cuando el torso del más joven estaba lleno de su semilla, ese líquido blancuzco estaba esparcido por todo su abdomen mientras él se recostó por completo sobre la mesa completamente empapado de sudor y su respiración agitada._

_El mayor paro por unos minutos, dejando que los espasmos terminaran para después salir poco a poco de su novio._

_-Cual es.....mi olor ahora?- cuestiono el castaño._

_-Mío, pero aun no estoy satisfecho- respondió con su misma sonrisa, devolviéndole ese gesto mientras limpiaba un poco el abdomen del chico y se inclinaba a besarlo en los labios entre abiertos- Ahora hueles a mí._

_-Lo supuse- sonrió provocando un sonrojo en sus labios y le devolvió aquel beso- Me queda claro ahora que eres adicto a mí._

Siempre lo supo, desde que lo encontró merodeando en aquel bosque junto a su amigo Scott, desde que había estado enamorada de aquella pelirroja he incluso cuando tuvo una relación con su prima, sabía que era adicto a ese humano, siempre lo supo pero el temor al rechazo y de una nueva decepción lo hacían frenar.

Pero aquella noche en que el castaño ya estaba libre de aquel ser dentro de su cuerpo había sido necesario para sacarlo de su burbuja e irlo a buscar a su casa, supo que su padre no estaba y eso hacia las cosas más fáciles.

Se había adentrado al cuarto y estaba recostado con un libro de hechizos sobre su costado.

Sonrió ante tal escena y con sumo cuidado se acercó a él, acaricio su mejilla y el castaño abrió los ojos.

-Derek?- su voz aun sonaba adormilada.

-Si- respondió sonriendo, alegre de que volviera a ser el mismo humano de siempre, de que su olor peculiar regresara.

-Que sucede? Paso algo malo? Y Scott?- se tallo los ojos para enfocarlo mejor mientras se sentaba en la cama y este al igual se sentaba frente a él.

-Estamos solos.

Confundido siguió preguntando el menor.

-Derek que suce....- no termino de hablar, no podía pues los labios del lobo se lo impedían, era como un sueño hecho realidad, tanto tiempo había soñado con eso, siendo ese hombre el único responsable de que regresara a ser el mismo, porque siempre estaba en sus sueños, siempre estaba en donde quiera que fuera, y sin preocuparse de lo que pasara se dejó llevar ante ese beso.

Era un beso que jamás tendría fin, puesto que después de eso vendrían muchos más, tal vez y era una manera distinta de comenzar algo, pero no era tampoco normal estar en un mundo donde todo un pueblo estaba lleno de criaturas sobrenaturales, era un comienzo distinto para ambos y lo disfrutarían siempre y sin restricciones.

_-Si soy adicto a ti Stiles- dulces palabras susurradas de los labios del lobo que juro jamás enamorarse y que ahora su corazón pertenecía a un humano con alma de lobo._


End file.
